Driveways
by Zavocado
Summary: Blaine never got the right chance, the right moment, to tell Cooper he was gay. But maybe tonight will be the perfect night since Cooper's so interested in his love life.


A/N: Random little Anderbros drabble I posted on tumblr earlier. Warning for Klaine smut at the beginning, because I can't write anything without smut being involved. Whoops.

Driveways

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey," Kurt whispered, leaning in for another chaste kiss. Blaine had other ideas, though. Normally they had his house to themselves on Saturday nights, but his parents were around this weekend since his brother and his fiancée were in town.

As soon as Kurt's lips brushed his Blaine fisted his hand into Kurt's hair and yanked him across the dash, nibbling gently on Kurt's lower lip as he tugged him into his lap. "I want you so bad right now," he murmured as Kurt straddled him and settled against his lap.

"Mmm, we can't though," Kurt reminded him, his arms looped tightly around Blaine's neck as his boyfriend started sucking on his collarbone. "My dad and Carole are at my house and your p- parents are– _Blaine!"_

Blaine hummed happily as Kurt's hips jerked in his lap. He pressed the heel of his hand more firmly against the zipper of Kurt's jeans, dragging it slowly up and down as he continued to suck on Kurt's soft skin.

"Blaine, what if someone comes out to see what's taking so long?" Kurt gasped, arching against him. Blaine smiled at the tone of Kurt's voice, at the obvious resolve and want that was buzzing through his own body.

"Are you really doing to turn down a blowjob?" Blaine asked airily, fumbling for the handle on the side of his seat so that he could recline the chair.

Kurt whined faintly at his words as the seat flumped backwards. As Kurt settled against his chest, his breathing heavy, Blaine shifted some, tugging Kurt's shirt loose from his jeans. Kurt groaned against his lips, his tongue thrusting roughly against Blaine's as Blaine quickly whipped down Kurt's zipper and popped the button, shoving the loose jeans down his boyfriends hips.

"Been too long," Kurt mumbled hoarsely, rocking his hips against Blaine. The pressure against Blaine's cock made him feel dizzy, because, yes, it _had_ been too long. A week with only a few kisses, and one very clean make-out because both of their families had been around. Kurt's lips trailed over his jawbone as a hand started tugging at his jeans.

The pressure against the seat changed as Kurt moved backwards, but Blaine held his still realizing that he was about to move to the floor between his knees. As much as he wanted his cock in Kurt's mouth, he wanted Kurt's in his own more.

"You first," Blaine told him, grabbing onto Kurt's tights and making him rise up on his knees some. Kurt's hand latched onto the handle above the door, as the other braced him against the dashboard. From experience, Blaine knew it was a strange position to be in, especially once he got close to the edge and started to lose his grip, but the thrill was worth it. He propped himself up on his elbows as Kurt panted above him, bending his head forward to nuzzle his face against the thick outline of Kurt's cock in his briefs.

"More sucking," Kurt choked out desperately. "_Please_."

Blaine smiled up at him, reaching around to tug Kurt's briefs down his hips, too. "Only because you asked so nicely, babe."

As he pushed Kurt's underwear down his boyfriend's cock sprung forward, swaying right in front of his eyes for a few moments before stilling. Blaine whined loudly at the sight, at the pre-come leaking from the tip and the thick ridge around the head.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groaned, leaning in more and pressing his tongue against the underside. "I wish you could fuck me right now."

Kurt's hips jerked as Blaine started sucking softly over the side of his cock and his body trembled from holding himself up. "I can fuck your mouth."

Blaine whimpered, his fingers gently cupping Kurt's balls as he moved back to the head of Kurt's cock and sunk down on it. He kept going, hollowing his lips and taking Kurt into his throat. Kurt moaned above him, and Blaine glanced up as his nose brushed Kurt's navel. A desperate little noise escaped him, vibrating up the length of Kurt's cock at the look of rapture on Kurt's face.

"You're so good at that," Kurt breathed softly, his hips thrusting shallowly as Blaine pulled back, sucking hard. "So fucking good."

Kurt's body was shaking as he sunk his mouth down again, his hand still kneading Kurt's balls as he started to bob his head slowly, letting his throat relax and welcome Kurt's jerky thrusts. His other hand circled around and clutched onto Kurt's ass, tugging his forward faster. Because Blaine wanted to feel it. Wanted Kurt's cock slammed into his throat, making his eyes water as he tried not to choke or gag. He wanted to feel the power and need behind Kurt's thrust, and the warm flood his throat and mouth when Kurt came.

Kurt was swearing loudly above him, the hand that had been on the dashboard now tangling into Blaine's hair, breaking apart the helmet of gel as his throat started to feel raw.

"Blaine, _fuck_, you feel so g– I'm going to– _Blaine!"_

As his boyfriend's hips pressed against his chin, his ball sack rubbing against Blaine's stubble, he felt that pleasant, familiar warmth shooting down his throat. It nearly choked him as a hot pulse of arousal surged through him and made his own cock throb painfully in his pants.

Kurt's hips still against his lips, and Blaine pulled back, his eyes streaming as he choked down a mouthful of air. Above him Kurt was breathing heavily as well, looking completely wrecked. After a moment he sunk down against Blaine's chest and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him quietly.

"I'll be better when I get to come in your mouth," Blaine replied mildly.

"I can definitely arrange that," Kurt smiled down at him, then sunk down into the space between his knees. Again Blaine knew from experience that that spot was even more uncomfortable, but they didn't really care. At this point they were just glad for some time alone, even if it was in Kurt's car.

His jeans were undone and the waistband of his boxer's were pushed down enough for Kurt to grab his cock and tug it free. He groaned as Kurt's expert fingers tightened around him just right, a blissful sigh escaping past his lips.

Blaine closed his eyes, blocking out the fogged up windows, as Kurt's lips started rubbing over him. After a few more gentle kisses against the pulsing vein running along the underside Kurt parted his lips and swallowed around him.

His hips snapped up, his cock sliding into Kurt's throat. "Oh, god!"

Kurt barely even flinched at the intrusion, almost as though he'd expected the reaction, as he slowly withdrew his mouth, sucking hard. "You're not going to last very long, are you?" Kurt murmured before sinking back down. He sunk down farther this time, leaving only the last inch of Blaine's stiff cock untouched as he pulled back up. "You taste so good, Blaine."

"Mmm," Blaine groaned, his hips rocking up again as Kurt swallowed around him, his wet lips starting to slowly slide up and down his cock.

His stomach was already drawn up tight, his muscles clenching throughout his body as Kurt sucked slowly, his cheeks hollowed to create a tight vacuum around his aching cock. Blaine let his head thump back again the head rest, slowly massaging his fingers against Kurt's scalp as his back arched and his hips bucked.

The heat coiling tightly in his stomach exploded a moment later, and his mouth fell open in a silent yell as Kurt continued to swallow around him. He was still panting when Kurt tucked him back into his jeans, zipped him up, and slid up his chest to nuzzle his nose against his sweaty neck.

"Car's all fogged up," Blaine said dreamily, his arms curling around Kurt's waist.

"Mmm, love you," Kurt sighed.

"Love you, too," Blaine returned. "I should get inside before someone comes out. Like Cooper."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, kissing his neck and sitting up.

Blaine helped Kurt with his pants, shared a few more sweet kisses and then climbed with a little wave. He stood back and watched Kurt pull out of the driveway before he turned and entered the house. With a glance at his pocket-watch Blaine tried to stay quiet. They'd been in the car for almost an hour and it was nearly midnight. Kurt would probably get in trouble for being late, but it had been worth it. He smiled faintly as a thrill ran up his spine. Definitely worth it.

He navigated his way through the house on memory instead of turning on the lights. With a quick hop over the second to last stair at the top, he turned down the hall to the left and shouldered open the first door on the right.

As quietly as he could Blaien closed the door behind him, ready to turn and flop down on his bed when the lamp across the room flickered on.

Oh, shit. He'd forgotten Cooper was sharing his room.

"Hey, B," Cooper cooed loudly, his voice bouncy and bright.

Blaine turned slowly on the spot, his shoulder drawn tight at the sing-song tone to his brother's voice. The fact that they had to share him room was a rule set down by their incredibly strict parents. Cooper and Amanda weren't married yet, and therefore they weren't allowed to share Cooper's old room until then. So Amanda got his room, and Cooper and Blaine were forced to share.

It wasn't too bad for the most part, except for one thing. Blaine's window gave the room's occupant a perfect view of the driveway. With a nervous gulp, Blaine stepped over to his dress, tugging out his pocket-watch and wallet.

Cooper slid down the bed towards him, his chest bare and his pajama bottoms bunching up. The enormous grin on Cooper's face mean nothing good for him. Especially when Blaine remembered that Cooper didn't know.

His brother didn't know he was gay. Well, he's never directly told Cooper or even hinted at it. He'd only figured himself out two years ago after all, and Boston was a long drive. His father and Cooper didn't get along at all anymore these days so Cooper rarely came home – not since Sadie Hawkins. Even then his father hadn't told Cooper the reason beyond the beating, just that it had happened.

"Blainers got himself a daaaate," Cooper sang happily, flashing Blaine a large, mischievous grin.

"_What?_" Blaine squawked nervously, darting out of his brother's reach when Cooper lunged forward to pull him into a bear hug. "No, I didn't. Don't be stupid."

Blaine turned back to his dresser and toed his shoes off as Cooper laughed loudly behind him.

"Really? Those windows got pretty steamy for a couple of friends," Cooper remarked. "You've got your orgasm face on, too– "

"COOPER!"

"Aw, you're blushing even more now," Cooper gushed, reaching and pinching Blaine's cheek. "And look at those pouty little lips. They're all kiss swollen– "

"Oh my _god_. Shut up," Blaine demanded in embarrassment. But he knew Cooper was right. Kurt always liked to remark on the same things– the faint color that rose high in his cheeks, how plump his lips were after they kissed heatedly.

Cooper continued to grin at him as Blaine tugged his shirt off and started digging in one of his drawers for his pajama bottoms. Behind him Cooper whistled loudly.

"Looking good, little brother," Cooper said, sounding impressed. "Even if you are a hobbit still."

Blaine turned and glared fiercely at him. "Just... _ stop_."

"I will when you give me more to go on," Cooper retorted. "Come on, B. At least give me a name. Or an address. I need to know where to send my thank you card."

Blaine groaned and dropped his head onto the top of his dresser. A trickle of apprehension filled him at Cooper's words. He'd wanted to tell Cooper for ages, but he'd never how the right moment or the opportunity. A text message had seemed to impersonal, and since Cooper was rarely home these days he'd never had that chance.

"I... "Blaine started then stopped, undoing his jeans and kicking them off. He tugged his pajamas bottoms on and scooped up his dirty clothes, dropping them into his hamper.

"Come on," Cooper urged, rolling towards him and propping his head up on his elbow. "They must be pretty special if you left Dalton."

Blaine glanced over at Cooper, his fingers trembling slightly as he looked back towards the window. It was now or never.

"Kurt," he said quietly. "His name's Kurt."

It was silent for a moment and an overwhelming sensation fo terror washed over Blaine. If Cooper didn't accept him–

"Must be quite a dreamboat if you let him give you that hickey," Cooper said bluntly.

His brother's thumb brushed over his neck and Blaine jolted at the touch, his eyes tearing up at the words.

"You... you don't– it doesn't– you still– "

"Blaine, I've known you were gay since you made Batman and Robin get married when you were five," Cooper told him with a small shrug. "I love you no matter what, kiddo."

Blaine flung himself at Cooper, tackling him to the bed as his tears started coursing down his cheeks. There was only one other moment he could recall being happier, and that had been this time last year when he'd finally admitted his feelings to Kurt and kissed him.

"Aw, don't cry," Cooper groaned, hugging him close. "If you cry, I'll cry and then we'll flood the house and dad never bought flood insurance."

Blaine choked on his laughter, pulling back and rolling onto his back. "Just gives me an excuse to move in with you."

"I don't think Kurt would like that too much," Cooper replied mildly. "He's that one you were always hanging out with last year isn't he?"

Blaine nodded as Cooper reached up and turned the light out. "Yeah, he's... he's _everything_, Cooper. I'm in love with him."

The pillow rustled next to Blaine's head, and a moment later he felt the side of Cooper's head brush against his. "I'm happy for you. It's about time you found something good to hold onto."

Cooper's hand searched his out in the darkness, and he latched onto it, relaxing back against the pillows and his brother's reassuring warmth.

"So tell me everything."

"Well, he stopped me on a staircase... "


End file.
